The invention relates to a device for detaching a paper web from a wire, where a pulp suspension is fed in between a wire and a felt by a headbox, the wire and felt are guided together over a forming roll, and are separated from one another after the web has formed.
A device of this kind is described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,534. When they leave the roll, the wire and felt are separated from one another, while the paper web remains on the felt and is then brought to the drying plant. The disadvantage of the arrangement is that the felt sags after being separated from the wire, particularly at high machine speeds or large web widths, thus causing damage to the web. Also, the paper web is not always detached entirely from the wire. This causes clogging of the wire on the one hand, and repeated sheet breaks on the other.